battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 16
The sixteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. After getting in a fight with Bashin over his deck, Aibou runs off. Summary It's a cold winter day. A Nazo-Otona called Maccho appears at Toaru Elementary, looking for a battle with Toppa Bashin. Unfortunately for him, school is out for winter break. Bashin and Aibou are lounging at home under their heated tables. Aibou wants Bashin to start thinking about improving his deck. He suggests that Bashin mix in a color other than red. Bashin shoots downs all his suggestions, however. Aibou argues that now he's not just a pet anymore, so Bashin should take him more seriously. Bashin objects, stating that a pet is exactly what Aibou is. He's nothing more than a mouse. Furious, Aibou leaves. Aibou goes to Meganeko's house, where he sees Meganeko spoiling Nanarin. There, he gets crushed under a stack of books. As soon as Meganeko finds him, he runs away. Bashin, who was concerned about Aibou, comes there soon after. He learns that Aibou was there, and he was found under a book about Brazil. Somehow, Bashin jumps to the conclusion that Aibou planned to run away to Brazil, and freaks out. Aibou is hungry when he finds himself in front of a meat shop. When he tries to go in though, the worker notices and screams, forcing him to run. Fortunately, he finds Striker and Cap, who take him home. Striker is cooking mushrooms at home, which Aibou watches. Cap explains that Striker is home taking care of his brothers, and of course, he helps out as well. He tries to help Striker out with everything, including his deck. Aibou wishes Bashin would understand the role of the card battler pets that way. Aibou, who was enjoying Striker's mushrooms, asks Striker to make them again someday. Striker suggests that Aibou try learning himself. Bashin wonders to himself which bus to take to get to Brazil. He decides to visit Striker, thinking a soccer fan might know. Striker explains that Bashin will have to take a plane there, not a bus. He also mentions that Aibou was there. Bashin asked if he mentioned going to Brazil, but Striker tries to explain that all they talked about was cooking mushrooms. Bashin's conclusion: Aibou went to Brazil to become a mushroom cook. To escape the cold, Aibou decides to hide in J's limousine. J has a bouquet of roses, which he plans to give to his mother. Okyou nearly jumps on them when he catches Aibou in the car. By the time Bashin sneaks into J's limo too (accidentally sitting on Okyou), Aibou is already gone. When J mentions that he saw Aibou, and were talking about a present for his mother, Bashin assumes this means Aibou's mother. Annoyed at Bashin, Okyou confuses him further with a ridiculous story, explaining that Aibou is going to Argentina to find the musroom of dreams, and Bashin can take a bus there. Aibou next runs into Suiren, who's at the filming of a My Sunshine music video. She explains the plot to Aibou, which involves a girl who meets a fairy, who later returns to the magic kingdom, where he'll stay for 100 years. Once Bashin catches up to Suiren, he now believes that Brazil is the magic kingdom, and he won't get to see Aibou again for 100 years. Aibou, meanwhile, heads back home to warm up. Card Sensei is also heading towards Bashin's house, trying to come up with a way to see Bashin's mother. Bashin finds Sensei, and asks him where the tallest mountain in Toaru is. He believes he can find Aibou there, and stop him from leaving for the magic kingdom. While out, Aibou saw the Nazo-Otona from earlier, and was afraid Bashin was in danger. He goes out again to look for him, with Papa Navi's help. Bashin and Aibou once again meet on the mountain (actually, just a hill.) Both are glad to know the other is safe. When they return home, Bashin decides that he'll consider mixing colors. Aibou apologizes for making Bashin worry. As for Maccho, he's still waiting for Bashin to come and battle him. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Mixing colors is suggested, to balance out the weaknesses of a single-color deck. Green and yellow are especially good colors to mix into your deck. Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Pink- Cho Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Papa Navi- Tomoyuki Shimura Nazo Otona (Maccho)- Kenta Miyake Episode Main Staff Script: Masahiro Yokotani Storyboard: Yamato Han Episode Director: Hiroyoshi Aoyagi Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Trivia *This is a rare episode that does not include a battle. *In Meganeko's house, there's a book called Shining Finger, an attack from a famous Sunrise anime, Mobile Fighter G-Gundam. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin